disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuchimba
'Kuchimba '''is a golden mole who lives in the Pride Lands underground tunnels. Background Personality Like all golden moles, Kuchimba is very territorial and is not willing to give up his tunnels without a fight. But when he realizes that those that he attacked do not wish to steal his tunnels, he apologizes and politely offers to help out with their problems. He is also very comfortable living underground and reassures Tiifu that every terrifying thing in the dark is just in her imagination. Physical Appearance Kuchimba is a golden mole who has a stumpy tail, a red nose, and golden fur with a white face and underbelly. He also has brown claws on both his front and back paws, and orange patterns on his face in the place of his eyes. Role in the series The Underground Adventure'' When the Lion Guard, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri arrive at Muhangus' burrow because of Mzingo sent by Shupavu and Njano to take out the Lion Guard at the Mud Pit Bowl by lighting a big fire, they suddenly become confused on which path to choose that has less dirt. When the group tries out one of the tunnels to escape the aardvark burrow, they suddenly hear a loud scream frightening Tiifu when the group notices Kuchimba yelling at them to stay out of his burrow. Thinking the group is attacking one of his tunnels, Tiifu explains to them that she, Zuri, Kiara, and the Lion Guard want to return back to Pride Rock. Kuchimba then explains to the group that golden moles like him are territorial whom Kion thinks the place where the group arrived has aardvark tunnels in which he explains to the group that certain types of animals live in the burrow. Apologizing for being hostile, Tiifu explains to him if he could take the group back to Pride Rock but Zuri explains to her that why a golden mole would help the group despite not having eyes. Kuchimba then explains to the Guard that he has a good sense of hearing vibrations despite having no eyes and explains to the group that Kuchimba is not afraid of living underground due to him being an underground animal. He then sings a song about not having to be afraid of the dark parts underground to the group as well as telling them to not be afraid of exploring underground areas. After singing, Kuchimba tells the group to follow the tunnels leading to the surface of Pride Rock. Tiifu then explains to Kuchimba to know if he could follow the Lion Guard, but the mole explains to him that he stays underground to protect his tunnels from intruders. He is last seen telling Tiifu, Zuri, and Kiara to remember what he says about not being afraid. Later when Tiifu tries to calm the zebra Thurston down, she explains to him to remember what Kuchimba told the group about conquering the fear of dark. Relationships Friends Tiifu When Kuchimba was screaming, Tiifu thought he was scary until he decides to show the group back to Pride Rock. Tiifu asked him how he can see in the dark, to which Kuchimba answers that he can feel the vibrations. Tiifu tells him that she thinks she sees and hears things in the dark. He says that it's her imaginary and she tells that there's "Nothing to Fear Down Here." Kion Kuchimba disliked Kion at first, because he thought of him as a trespasser. However, when Tiifu revealed when she and her friends were just trying to get back to the Pride Lands, he warms up to him and partially shows them the way home. They have since been on good terms. Bunga Kuchimba disliked Bunga at first, because he thought of him as a trespasser. However, when Tiifu revealed when she and her friends were just trying to get back to the Pride Lands, he warms up to him and partially shows them the way home. They have since been on good terms. Kiara After a fire hits the hot mud pots, Kiara along with Kion, Bunga, Tiifu, and Zuri get lost in caves and meets a golden mole named Kuchimba. He helps them get out of the caves and back to Pride Rock. Zuri After a fire hits the hot mud pots, Zuri along with Kion, Bunga, Tiifu, and Kiara get lost in caves and meets a golden mole named Kuchimba. She thinks he's adorable, he helps them get out of the caves and back to Pride Rock. Trivia * Kuchimba means 'Dig' in Swahili. * He is the first golden mole in The Lion King franchise. Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Moles Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Males Category:African characters Category:Singing characters